1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a biological information measuring device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a wristwatch-type measuring device for measuring and displaying a heart rate of a user has been widely used. Such a measuring device includes, for example, a pulse sensor, and detects a pulse of the user by the pulse sensor. For example, JP-A-2003-265441 discloses a measuring device including a pulse sensor that is fixed to a finger of a user. Since the device can measure a heart rate based on the pulse, the user can check a change in heart rate by wearing the measuring device.
A measuring device of classifying a heart rate into a plurality of “heart rate zones (hereinafter, referred to as a zone)” and presenting to a user a zone to which a heart rate at a current point in time belongs has begun to appear. In such a measuring device, a predetermined value range is previously set to the heart rate for each zone.
Among recent wristwatch-type measuring devices, there is a device that presents a zone to a user by emitting colored light previously set for each zone. A presenting section that presents the zone to the user is a kind of display section (light emitting section).
Incidentally, among users, there are users who desire to set the value ranges of the heart rate corresponding to the respective zones such that the value ranges thereof overlap in the plurality of zones. For example, by setting the value ranges in this manner, it is easy to conduct a flexible running plan in which a heart rate corresponding to the upper half of the value range related to the zone where the heart rate is lower than the highest heart rate by one level is allowed in other sections while achieving the zone where the heart rate is the highest in a specific section of a running path.
However, in the configuration of the measuring device according to the related art, it is difficult to set the zones in this manner, and thus, the presenting section can present only the zones to which the value ranges are exclusively set.
Since a biological information measuring device is used by being worn on a body, there is a need for a biological information measuring device having improved usability by having a small size, a thin thickness and long-term durability of a power unlike the related art. Specifically, there is a need for a biological information measuring device capable of having a small size and a thin thickness by storing a pulse sensor within an external case and of ensuring durability of a power.